<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lord of Winterfell by FantasyEX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170527">Lord of Winterfell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX'>FantasyEX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Dead Ned Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Forced Marriage, Incest, Incest Kink, Mother Complex, Mother-Son Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Premature Ejaculation, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission<br/>ASoIaF AU</p><p>After the sudden death of Lord Eddard Stark, his only child, Robb, is forced to honor an antiquated Westerosi law and marry his mother, Catelyn.<br/>Faced with the risk of losing his title, his home, and his family, Robb does the only thing he can do...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catelyn Tully Stark &amp; Robb Stark, Catelyn Tully Stark/Robb Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lord of Winterfell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Eddard Stark’s unexpected - and, admittedly, somewhat suspicious - death, Winterfell and, by extension, House Stark, was left without a proper Lord. Ned’s only son, Robb, was barely old enough to be considered a man at the time, and was not yet ready for the responsibilities and complex political maneuvering that would be expected of the Lord of Winterfell. Besides, he had taken to the art of swordplay far more readily than that of speechcraft. He simply wasn’t fit to rule just yet, so his mother, Catelyn, would govern the North in his stead until he was ready. <br/><br/>At least, that had been the plan. <br/><br/>The Lannisters of Casterly Rock were quick to attempt to capitalize on the sudden absence of a Lord of Winterfell. Lady Catelyn was quick to remind them that neither she nor any true Northerner would stand for a change in leadership as egregious as what House Lannister had in mind. Their initial attempt at “diplomacy” thwarted, the Lannisters employed a backup plan involving a rather old and rather obscure Westerosi law. <br/><br/>“Should a Lord leave his hold with no heir presumptive yet of age,” Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, had announced with no small degree of smugness in his tone. “His surviving son, should he be yet unwed, shall be wed to the Lady of the hold, else both shall forfeit all titles and lands.” <br/><br/>The archaic decree was nothing if not outdated, but it still stood, according to a handful of Maesters retained by the Lannisters, as a perfectly legal, binding ultimatum. Tywin had been certain that the Starks’ pride would prevent them from subjecting themselves to such humiliation. To his immense surprise and unmeasurable indignation, however, he was proved wrong. <br/><br/>“Then I shall wed her,” Robb announced defiantly, standing tall as he stared down Lord Tywin and his entourage. “Now be quit of our lands, <em> My Lord. </em> You are welcome here no longer.” <br/><br/>Had the situation been a bit less solemn, Catelyn might not have managed to stifle her laugh at the sight of Tywin. He pursed his lips, his stubbled chin quivering with rage as a vein bulged in his forehead. With a huff, he turned on his heel and marched his men back through Winterfell’s main gate. <br/><br/>“Wed her then!” he spat without so much as a sidelong glance over his shoulder. “I shall await news of a bastard ere the year’s end!” <br/><br/>Robb’s handling of the situation had earned him much respect from the people of Winterfell. Already, they were beginning to address him as their Lord, the “Young Wolf.” Before he was a Lord in earnest, however, there was still the matter of the wedding ceremony. <br/><br/>Northern weddings were often wild affairs. Cold-hardened, drunk revelers, rowdy and rough as they could be, usually comprised most of the attendance. Robb and Catelyn were shown a much greater degree of respect, however. Ser Rodrik Cassel, with a hand on his sword pommel and his stern gaze directed at any attendees who might have gotten out of line, saw to that much. <br/><br/>Catelyn looked more a Stark than ever before as she walked solemnly into the godswood, her hands folded over her lap. Her bridal cloak, a thick, white, fur-lined garment emblazoned with House Stark’s direwolf sigil, trailed in the snow. Her features veiled by a hood, she approached her son, who stood waiting at the foot of Winterfell’s heart tree. <br/><br/>Robb watched with bated breath as his mother drew nearer. His soft, hushed gasps steamed in the cold Northern air, misting in front of his pale, nervous face. His deep, blue eyes wavered, and he turned his gaze toward the ground for a moment before gathering the courage to look back up. His thick, auburn curls fell part way over his eyes. Over the gleaming, ceremonial armor he wore for the occasion, he wore a thick surcoat. On his chest was printed a direwolf to match the one on his mother’s cloak. <br/><br/>The ceremony was as humble as could be expected. For the handful in attendance, it seemed that young Robb carried out his duty with more grace than could be expected of most Westerosi Lords. And so, after just a short while, with Maester Luwin as their witness, Robb and Catelyn Stark were no longer only son and mother, but husband and wife. Ser Rodrik made it abundantly clear that there was to be no bedding ceremony, going as far as to flash a bit of his blade at the few guests who seemed ready to suggest such a thing. <br/><br/>Though the bedding had been suspended, there was still the matter of consummation. In the eyes of the old gods and under antiquated Westerosi law, the pair would not be truly wed until they had physically sealed their union. The thought made Robb feel like his stomach had knotted. Catelyn was similarly uncomfortable, her hands trembling all the way back to the keep, even after her bedchamber door had been tightly closed behind her, leaving her alone with her son. <br/><br/>They both knew what had to happen. They knew that, more than likely, one of their own guards posted just outside the door would be listening in, waiting to report to the Lannisters the moment the couple failed to consummate their marriage. That didn’t make it any easier for Robb to remove his armor, nor for Catelyn to shrug out of her cloak. <br/><br/>Robb gasped softly at the sight of his mother. Cat’s Tully lineage was made abundantly clear as her long hair, soft, silky and red, fell over her shoulders. Her skin, gleaming against the light dancing from the crackling fireplace, was as fair as a field of fresh snow. Her bright, blue eyes misted slightly, and she blinked away tears brought on by a mix of shame and pride. She almost couldn’t bear to look at her son, but at the same time, somehow, she found herself unable to pull her gaze away from him. <br/><br/>With his armor off, Robb became acutely aware of the situation he now found himself in. His bare upper body, stocky and broad, shivered as he sat on the bed, unlacing his boots. He stole an occasional glance at his mother, his eyes partially veiled by his curls. Try as he might, he couldn’t get the dryness out of his throat, nor slow his pounding heartbeat. He still almost couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. <br/><br/>“Robb,” Catelyn began softly. “If you’re not-,” <br/><br/>“We have to,” Robb interrupted, his voice shaky. “We have to, or they’ll take <em> everything! </em> I… I wish we didn’t…” <br/><br/>Catelyn rested her hand gently on her son’s shoulder, smiling warmly. She brushed his hair from his face to look upon a young man who was shouldering a responsibility too great to bear alone. He was no longer a boy, Cat realized. Now, Robb was truly about to become a man, and it would be up to her to carry him over that threshold. <br/><br/>Cat knew that her son was just as uncomfortable with the situation as she was, if not moreso. She was certain he had no sexual experience. To go through his first time with his mother must have filled him with dread and apprehension. Mustering her resolve, Catelyn decided that she would need to ease him into things. She knelt on the floor, placing her hands gently on his knees and stilling the shaking of his legs with a reassuring look. <br/><br/>Robb’s cheeks turned bright-red as he looked down at his mother. The sight of her on her knees like this, with her low-cut bridal dress exposing much of her cleavage, made his chest feel tight. His pants, likewise, began to tighten, slowly tenting over his growing erection. Cat noticed the stirring between her son’s legs and, blushing even harder than he was, slid her hand up his thigh to caress him. <br/><br/>Robb let out a shaky gasp, shivering at Catelyn’s touch. His mother’s fingertips trailed hesitantly over the bulge in his pants, rubbing him in slow, teasing circles. He was hard in no time at all, stiffened completely up by his mother’s touch. She gently stroked him through his pants, her delicate fingers coaxing him into a more receptive mood. With her free hand, she clutched at her dress, maintaining eye contact with her son as she slid the garment’s straps down over her shoulders. <br/><br/>Catelyn’s breasts, full, soft, and bountiful, spilled free from her clothing. With her dress hanging loosely around her waist, it was impossible now for her son not to notice her alluring beauty. Robb couldn’t hope to take his eyes off of his mother’s chest. Her pale-pink nipples stiffened slowly, gradually hardening in the cool air as they rose from the soft divots of her areolae. <br/><br/>“We can start slow,” Cat breathed, her voice low and soft. <br/><br/>She unlaced Robb’s pants. He was too nervous to protest, but the sight of his mother’s ample bosom was doing its share as well to keep him paralyzed. His manhood was freed before long, standing firm and erect from a short nest of reddish-brown stubble. It pulsed gently, and a small bead of wetness dripped from its tip, rolling down the shaft. <br/><br/>Catelyn never would have thought that the sight of her son’s penis would fill her head with so much tumultuous, confusing emotion. Robb’s cock was long and thick, impressive in its own right and even more so considering his age. She tried her very best to shake these new thoughts, but as she scooted forward and wrapped her fingers around her son’s hard, hot member, she found herself slipping deeper into a state of something resembling genuine attraction. <br/><br/>Robb half-stammered, half-gasped in pleasure as his shaft was squeezed between his mother’s soft breasts. Sliding into her cleavage, he felt pleasure he never felt possible. He felt weak, as if ensnared by some unspeakable spell, one that he wished would never end. He couldn’t possibly have anticipated what he felt in that moment. As he looked down, staring into his mother’s - his <em> bride’s </em> - gentle, blue eyes, he wondered if perhaps this was something he had wanted for some time. <br/><br/>Catelyn didn’t give her son much time to dwell on his thoughts. She slowly rubbed him with her breasts, massaging his stiff, dripping cock in her cleavage. Her softness enveloped him, squeezing all around him, milking him. His reactions told her more than words ever could. He was enjoying this, Cat could tell, but he was still uncertain. She was as well, but she knew that this had to be done. If her son’s resolve was faltering, Catelyn thought, she would have to coax him forward. <br/><br/>“<em>M- Mother!” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Robb’s desperate, breathless cry was the only warning he was able to give to Cat. His hips jerked forward, and he thrust into her cleavage. Shuddering, his breaths steaming in from his lips, he moaned, whimpering under the sheer force of pleasure as he spilled his load. <br/><br/>Catelyn gasped sharply at her son’s premature ejaculation. Hot, heavy ropes of semen shot from his pulsing tip, splashing onto her chest. He squirted as high as her collarbone, coating the tender mounds of her bosom with his seed. Cat kept squeezing as her son climaxed, gently <em> shushing </em> him while she eased him through his orgasm. His warmth continued to splatter onto her skin, but it was nothing compared to the heat building within her at that moment. <br/><br/>“<em>Oh, Robb,” </em> Catelyn breathed softly, her voice far more husky than before. “Let it out… Let it <em> all </em> out for me…” <br/><br/>Robb couldn’t have held back if he wanted to. His load gushed out hot and thick, his cock erupting between his mother’s breasts until he had been milked dry. He panted, his chest heaving as he collapsed onto the bed, falling onto his back. He stared at the ceiling, blinking slowly as he tried to process what had just happened. He hadn’t expected to feel this way. He hadn’t expected the pleasant, intense tingling in his core. He hadn’t expected the fluttering in his stomach, or the quickening <em> thump </em> of his heart in his chest. He hadn’t expected to want <em> more. </em> <br/><br/>The love that had begun to blossom between the two was deeper than anything familial. Now, they felt something else entirely for each other. Catelyn managed to pinpoint it more quickly than her son. It was lust, fresh, hot, and intense. She wiped her chest and stripped out of her dress, running her hand along Robb’s thigh as she got to her feet. <br/><br/>Robb blushed at the sight of his mother’s nude figure. Slender and fair, Catelyn’s beauty rivaled that of even the most ardent, passionate songs. Her hips were wide, her thighs were soft, and her bust, of course, was voluptuous. Topped by a well-kept nest of short, fiery-red curls, her sex was flushed with arousal to match the shade of her cheeks, its lips flared to reveal wet, pink petals. Robb felt his cock throb at the sight, yearning with a desire more primal than he could hope to resist now. <br/><br/>Cat climbed onto the bed, pushing her son onto his back and crawling on all fours over him. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes as she stole his first kiss. Robb moaned against his mother’s lips, surrendering to her guidance. He felt her tongue push its way into his mouth as she lowered herself onto him, straddling his waist and pinning him to the bed. The kiss was almost ticklish, but pleasantly so. What struck Robb most was Catelyn’s warmth, from both her lips and from between her legs. <br/><br/>Catelyn cut the kiss short, caressing Robb’s handsome face as she pulled away and straightened up. Steadying herself against her son’s shoulders, she lifted her hips, reached between her legs, and grabbed hold of his shaft. <br/><br/>“I… I want you, Robb,” Catelyn admitted, almost hesitantly. <br/><br/>Robb wasn’t sure at first how to reply. He felt the very tip of his cock prodding his mother’s folds. Her warm, enticing wetness leaked onto him, running down his member. He shivered, biting his lip. <br/><br/>“I <em> need </em> you,” he replied after a moment. “I’ve never felt anything so…” <br/><br/>He couldn’t find the word. After he trailed off, he gasped sharply as his mother lowered her hips. With a heavy moan, Cat sank onto Robb’s shaft. His hard, thick warmth pierced her, filling her with its gently-pulsing heat. She felt pleasantly full, snug around her son’s cock. She let him slide all the way in, pushing into her welcoming depths before finishing his sentence for him. <br/><br/>“<em>Perfect,” </em> was the word Cat decided on. <br/><br/>She rolled her hips, drawing a shaky gasp out of Robb. Neither had ever felt anything so incredible before. They had never experienced anything so <em> right. </em> Robb rested his hands on his mother’s waist, gently guiding her movements. She set her own pace, though, keeping a steady, pleasant rhythm, grinding against Robb’s base each time she lowered her hips. <br/><br/>Robb’s manhood felt as if it was made for Catelyn’s pussy. She felt the tug of her sex against him, squeezing and rubbing him all over with each push and pull. Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath, shivering at the intense, pleasant heat bubbling over within her, surging to heights anew every time she moved. She slid her hands off of her son’s shoulders, letting her nails drag over his strong arms until she rested her hands on his. He laced his fingers between hers as she leaned down for another kiss. <br/><br/>The pair moaned against each other as their pace quickened. Their kiss quickly deepened into something that would have made any onlookers think they had been long-courting lovers. Cat’s tongue twisted around Robb’s, and he returned the favor in kind, savoring the sweet taste of his mother’s lips. He squeezed her hands, rolling his hips in time with hers as fresh, overwhelming ecstasy swelled within him. <br/><br/>Before long, the telltale <em> slap </em> of flesh on flesh would have confirmed to any eavesdroppers what was happening within Catelyn’s bedchamber. The newlywed mother and son writhed together, moaning, gasping, crying out in lust as they chased each other to their peaks. Cat finished first, finally surrendering to her body’s anathema desires. She shuddered, practically sobbing in delight as pleasure washed over her and she came, pushed over the edge by her son’s throbbing cock deep within her. <br/><br/>Robb groaned as his mother’s pussy clenched around him. Her walls tightened rhythmically, flexing powerfully as he struggled to hold back in an attempt to prolong the pleasure he felt. It was a hopeless endeavor, though, and as he felt the heat in Cat’s womanhood building, as her tight, mature sex milked him desperately, he came. <br/><br/>“<em>Oh! Oh, GODS, Robb!” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Catelyn screamed as her son’s cock swelled inside her. She gasped for breath, her chest heaving as her own orgasm was intensified by the feeling of Robb’s climax. His shaft throbbed, his balls pulsed, and, with a drawn-out growl of pleasure, he shot a thick, potent load straight into his mother’s womb. His hot, virile seed flooded her, gushing inside in countless, thick spurts until she was completely filled. Robb’s cum overflowed from Catelyn’s pussy, leaking out around the still-twitching cock plugging her up. <br/><br/>Cat slumped forward, shaky and exhausted. She peppered her son’s lips with kisses, all of which he returned, as she raised her hips, pulling herself off of him. What she suggested next may have been the result of a lust-twisted mind shattered by the pair’s taboo lovemaking. It may have been the result of complete and total surrender to her body’s most base urges. Whatever the reason for Cat’s suggestion, her son certainly wasn’t about to say no. <br/><br/>“I want you to have <em> all </em> of me, Robb,” Catelyn gasped, turning and bending over for her son. “Take me! <em> Please, </em> take me!” <br/><br/>Catelyn’s rear was round and shapely, her cheeks soft and plump. She spread herself for Robb, revealing her puckered, virgin anus. She had never let Ned take her anally, but now, she felt that she <em> needed </em> to feel Robb inside her ass. She felt his hands on her behind, curiously groping her soft, juicy flesh. She gasped in delighted anticipation at the feeling of his thumbs spreading her pucker, stretching the untouched, tender lips of her asshole. <br/><br/>The feeling of Robb’s fingers was soon replaced with a firm, prodding tension. The tip of his cock, still wet with his mother’s quim and the remnants of his own climax, pushed against Cat’s flexed, rear lips. She held her breath, biting her lip as she buried her face in the furs on her bed. She felt her muscles giving way to her son, slowly spreading open to allow him inside. She felt equal parts elated and helpless, like she was being <em> claimed, </em> like she was being made Robb’s woman, his property, his <em> object. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Catelyn would never experience a more intense orgasm. <br/><br/>She screamed as she was penetrated, her anal virginity taken by a single stroke of her son’s hips. Robb sighed as he bottomed out, surprised by the incredible tightness of Cat’s rhythmically-clenching rear passage. He let her cum, waiting for her climax to abate before he started to thrust. <br/><br/>“You’re so tight,” Robb gasped, working his hips back and forth with some effort. “ <em> Gods, </em> Mother…” <br/><br/>Cat was too overwhelmed to reply. Her mouth hung open, her lips parted in a silent, ecstatic moan. She had never felt anything so astonishingly incredible. The tightness of her virgin behind around her son made it feel like the presence of his cock was an invasion of sorts. As he slid in and out of her, plunging deep inside with each stroke, his probing member reached depths Catelyn hadn’t thought possible. Each firm <em> smack </em> of his balls against her freshly-filled pussy drew a squeak, a whimper, a moan out of her, filling her with pure, mind-numbing ecstasy. <br/><br/>Even after cumming twice that nice, Robb couldn’t hope to last long inside his mother’s tight ass. Breathing heavily, he fucked her into the bed, gradually picking up speed as pleasure and tightness built in his body. He wanted release. He <em> needed </em> to cum inside her, to fill her, to mark her. She was his woman now, and with this next load, he would prove as much. He braced himself over top of her, bringing his weight down on her body, pushing her into the bed, and rutting her hard and fast. <br/><br/>“<em>Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! R- Robb!” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Catelyn’s desperate, staccato cries signalled the coming of another shared climax for the pair. She panted, gasping heavily as her son grunted and moaned behind her, working himself as quickly as he could in and out of her stretched O-ring. <br/><br/>“<em>Mother,” </em> Robb gasped sharply. “<em>NNHHH! I- I love you…” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Cat’s vision went white as her son slammed his hips against her one last time. She couldn’t tell if she screamed or if she was silent during her intense climax, but she didn’t care any longer. She could feel his heat flooding her, gushing hot and heavy into her freshly-deflowered anus. She felt a sense of immense bliss as she was pumped pleasantly full of her son’s fresh, hot semen. Even after Robb pulled out, spraying the last of his load across his mother’s plump backside, Cat remained aflutter with joy and warmth as his cum settled inside her. <br/><br/>“I l- love you, too, Robb,” Catelyn managed to gasp between shaky breaths. “S- <em> So, SO </em> much, darling…” <br/><br/>The newlyweds surrendered fully to their burning lust for one another. Throughout the night, Catelyn and Robb Stark explored each other’s bodies, indulging in sinful pleasures they would never have considered just hours before. They had entered the bedchamber as mother and son. In their shared ecstasy, the paramours surpassed the trappings of that relationship entirely. Now, they were something more than that. Now, they were lovers, and they would have it no other way. <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>